


there's a rainbow always after the rain

by sojinyul



Category: Laboum (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU where SVT debuted way earlier than LABOUM, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, trainee!Solbin, unlucky!Mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sojinyul/pseuds/sojinyul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mister?” Mingyu fell back to reality when she spoke.</p><p>  <i>Oh my god. She didn’t notice I was observing her, did she? I hope she didn’t! Oh my god. Oh my god.</i></p><p>“I-I’m sorry!” He broke their intertwined hands. “I just thought you were… pretty.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's a rainbow always after the rain

 

 

 

 

_What a sad life._

 

Mingyu sighed as he looked inside the Burger King chain near their dorm. He mentally cursed everyone inside as there would be no chance of getting his favorite Whopper. Yeah, he could take one out and eat it inside their dorm, but he knows the fuckers in the form of his co-members would devour it before he could even have a bite. If he stayed too long outside though, people would notice him. _Gah, being popular is tiring, not to mention scary as hell._

 

They just finished their activities an hour ago and their manager decided for them to retreat back to their dorm, leaving them no chance to eat a proper meal. They could cook, Jeonghan suggested, but everyone was too lazy to even move. Vernon suggested they could eat instant ramen if they’re left with no choice. They disagreed by chanting ‘INSTANT RAMEN AGAIN?!’ in unison. He loves ramen, yes, but it’s his stomach’s choice what it wants to eat. It’s a very serious matter if his stomach speaks up for him.

 

He thought of going back to their dorm, but he saw a KFC chain a block away from Burger King. He hurried when he felt the growling of his poor stomach grew louder.

 

Mingyu almost wanted to mass-kill everyone when he saw how jam-packed the fast food was. He got even more frustrated when he felt his stomach acid pump up his throat. He gulped and washed the sour taste with his bottled water. _Next time, I should really eat a ton of food before performance if I don’t want to die of hunger when dinner time falls._ He was left with no choice, he had to line up to get at least a decent meal.

 

He had lost track of time, but he knows he waited _forever_ to get a 2-piece chicken meal with two extra rice. Luckily, he’s alone or else his manager would instantly turn into a three-headed demon and drag him to hell for eating a very unhealthy type of food (which is a taboo for idols like him).

 

Mingyu had yet to find a seat. Every table he passed by were occupied by either some annoying couples or big group of friends who talk so much like their manager. He even went upstairs to search for an empty seat, but was only disappointed when he found none.

 

_Is everyone trying to avoid human flesh that they decided to eat here ALL AT THE SAME TIME?!_

 

Of course he didn’t say it out loud, but he couldn’t just give up. He is not Kim Mingyu if he’d give up so easily.

 

He searched for more and was about to cry until he found a girl sitting alone in a two-seater table. _She’s God-send,_ he thought. He then proceeded to ask her if he could borrow the space.

 

“Excuse me, Miss? May I take this seat …? All tables were already occu—”

 

“Don’t even bother to ask. Let’s just pretend I don’t exist,” the girl cut him off with an ice-like voice.

 

The coldness of the stranger’s voice pierced and shocked Mingyu; he ignored it then spoke when he sat. “I don’t know you, and I know I’m meddling in your affair, but can you tell me what happened?” Mingyu quickly noticed his insensitiveness, so he followed up a more comforting one. “I-I don’t mean to pry, though, it’s just that… you know? I could be of help …”

 

The girl faced him up, looked straight into his eyes and he could feel she’s been carrying a load of problems and agonies with her. He smiled; she did not.

 

The stranger bit her lips, then broke down. “I got disowned by my father… because I told him that I wanted to be an idol. Why couldn’t he just support me? I mean, I could still attend school while promoting. For him, being an idol would just ruin my life. Can’t he,” she sobbed hard. “C-can’t he think it would really be a big help since I’d earn a lot? Heck, he even called me talentless.”

 

Suddenly, Mingyu’s hunger for food turned into hunger for punching this aspirant’s so-called father. Seriously, there’s a father like that?! He remembered his father not agreeing with him being a trainee at first, but in the end his old man sent its utmost support when he debuted. He could tell this girl was really chased off their house when his sight caught two large traveling bags under the table.

 

Mingyu smiled when he cooled his head off and squeezed the stranger’s hand. “You know, don’t think about it too much. Imagine how unhappy you would have been if you followed what your father wanted for you. Continue your training. Train so hard that you’d prove him wrong once you debuted. When you debut, your father would realize what he’s been missing out and I know he’d be proud of you soon. Chin up! And,” he ruffles her hair. “I don’t agree with your father calling you untalented. You wouldn’t be a trainee if your agency didn’t see your potential, would you? I’d bet, you’d have the most beautiful voice in your group. Cheer up!”

 

The girl nodded and wiped her eyes and cheeks. She faced him up, then smiled.

 

Her smile must have radiated back to Mingyu when he felt a hot flush on his face. _Oh my god. She’s beautiful._

 

He observed her more. She has this charm that he couldn’t shake off. She had tanned skin, mesmerizing eyes, pointed nose, lips… If he knew sooner, he’d mistake her as a foreigner. She’s really pretty he couldn’t take his eyes off her.

 

“Mister?” Mingyu fell back to reality when she spoke.

 

_Oh my god. She didn’t notice I was observing her, did she? I hope she didn’t! Oh my god. Oh my god._

 

“I-I’m sorry!” He broke their intertwined hands. “I just thought you were… pretty.”

 

The girl chuckled. He almost wanted to stop his heart for beating so fast, but wouldn’t it be nice if it’s beating for this girl …?

 

“I’m Solbin. Ahn Solbin. And you are …?"

 

 _Shit._ He couldn’t just tell her he’s Mingyu, Seventeen’s Kim Mingyu. He’s lucky his disguise was effective, but him being a member of a popular boy group is the very reason wht he wore one.

 

“Just call me MG,” he said as he bit a piece of his chicken. “It’s pretty dangerous for me if you knew me, and more dangerous for you.”

 

Mingyu saw Solbin skeptically looked at him after what he said. He chuckled, “Don’t worry. I’m harmless. I’m not a pervert. I’m also not a snatcher. Most of all, I’m not a kidnapper. You’re safe.”

 

They both laugh.

 

“MG, thank you very much for comforting me. I’m still offended by what my father did, but your soothing words really did help. I hope one day my father would accept me again. I know he’s just worried for me.”

 

He nodded. “You’re very much welcome. My father was like that too when I was a trainee, minus the disowning part.”

 

Solbin’s brows furrowed in confusion. “’When I was a trainee?’ So you mean you’re an idol?” She tried to look through his thin disguise.

 

“H-hey! I’m not an idol,” he fixed his cap down. “I meant I was a trainee, but I stopped.”

 

Solbin tilted her head. “Why?”

 

Wow. He lied a lot of times, but this one would be the hardest. _She’s really persistent that sooner or later she’d discover me._

 

Mingyu cleared his throat. “Let’s just say I didn’t like the idea of being an idol anymore. Every day, you’re singing, dancing and when there’s extra time, acting. It was so hard and tiring I had to give it up.”

 

He felt beads of sweat pool on his forehead. He mentally sighed. _I hope this would be enough._

 

Solbin only nodded. “That’s sad. I’m pushing it too much for it to happen, but I know it would be worth it. And I know, my group would shine the brightest. Soon.” She said with a dreamy face.

 

Mingyu chuckles. _I think I love this girl already._

 

“That’s why you should train really hard, so that people will appreciate you and your group,” he filled in the gap between Solbin’s fingers with his own. “I’ll wait for your debut. I know you’ll nait it!”

 

He saw Solbin’s face flushing a tint of red with what he just did. Too early for flirting, yes, but there is something with her he knew he had to have.

 

Mingyu’s day ended with a smile plastered on his face. That was one of the nicest things happened to him since debut. Solbin made him hear her rendition of M2M’s Pretty Baby and he swore to heavens she had the sweetest voice of all.

 

Solbin also let him watch her dance practice. He admits it’s still unrefined and raw, but with more practice she could polish it. _She would shine soon._

  


Mingyu entered their dorm with a huge smile. The weariness he felt after performance have gone magically. Was it because of Solbin …?

It didn’t shock him when he saw Vernon still up, but he didn’t like that the younger saw his huge-ass smile on his rather tired face. Vernon curiously went up to him.

 

“Hey hyung, you’re missing for three hours straight and you’d come home happy? What happened?”

 

“Let’s just say this day was one of my best,” he ruffled the younger’s hair. “Don’t worry, I didn’t go to any bar or nightclub or whatever to _get off._ I met a girl, a pretty one, and she’s set to debut soon.”

“A trainee?! Wow, I can already imagine you flirting with her—”

 

“STOP!” He softly shouted. “I may be a flirt judging by my looks, but don’t you think you’re bullying your hyung? Do you want me to tell them that—!”

 

“Okay, okay! Fine!” Vernon raised his hands up in surrender. “I won’t go further with the ‘investigation’. I was just curious. But I know for sure, you’d date her after four years!” The younger stuck his tongue out the rushed to his room.

 

Mingyu shook his head. _Maybe. Just maybe._

**Author's Note:**

> > I was so frustrated at how my Mulan fic turned out so I wrote this to cool my head off XD  
> > This ship may be non-canon, but a handful of people I know actually ships them hehe  
> > Sorry for my typographical errors! I left this for weeks because my school had started two weeks ago, so I didn't have time to re-read it  
> > Special thanks to [@hasanaheart](http://www.twitter.com/hasanaheart)!  
> > Inspired by [Rainbow by South Border](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gWtrkp0IUFs).


End file.
